why_dont_we_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Trust Fund Baby
Lyrics I don't want a girl who gets a car for her sweet sixteen Or spends a stack of dollar bills on a limousine I want a girl who takes the bus and who wears baggy jeans Rockin' Nike Airs, what the hell are Louboutins? Don’t want no fake tan, short skirt, daddy’s money don’t work Shop until you drop on the town I want a smart girl, stronger than her father Someone who will laugh and tryna fit in the crowd (ah-ow, ow) And all we used to dream about Is getting rich and getting out Move to the nicer part of town Where we'd have numbers on our house It took a while to figure out What type of girl that I'm about Who brings the real man out of me, yah I don't really want no trust fund baby I like my women independent And I say to people, "that's my lady" And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse I don't want no trust fund baby Save your money, don't spend it And I say to people, "that's my lady" And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse I don't want a girl who take selfies, want her make up free Don't want no mean girl lady, a pink prom queen I want a girl who climbs trees, always dirt on her jeans Her daddy told her how to fix cars, maybe she could fix me I need a throwback kid who loves Missy Elliot Who for my birthday, makes a mixtape and puts it on cassette Want a girl with common sense, who's dripping in competence Don't wanna die to get rich but she loves Fifty Cent (ah-ow, ow) And all we used to dream about Is getting rich and getting out Move to the nicer part of town Where we'd have numbers on our house It took a while to figure out What type of girl that I'm about Who brings the real man out of me, yah I don't really want no trust fund baby I like my women independent And I say to people, "that's my lady" And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse I don't want no trust fund baby Save your money, don't spend it And I say to people, "that's my lady" And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse I don't want no I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me) I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me) I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me) I don't really want no trust fund baby I like my women independent (hey!) And I say to people, "that's my lady" (that's my lady, na-na-na-na-na) And we don't need nothing e-e-e-lse I don't want no I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me) I just want me a proper lady (no, I don't want me) I don't want no trust fund baby (no, I don't want me) No, I don't want me Music Video